


Rumors (Kinda Hate The Way It Sounds)

by VINTAGEASTERISM



Category: Chungha (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jimin is a model, Jungkook is a model, M/M, Other, Spelling Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk, a little bit of racism (like it comes and goes but it leaves forever), ares is a professor, chungha is a confident queen, chungha the makeup stylist, i have several tabs open about italy so fuck my existence, its strictly sex until one person gets too attached, its very unrealistically realistic, jimin and jungkook are a couple of besties, jungkook and jihye were born in south africa but they are korean, jungkook breaks the runway only to get his back broke rip, namjoon is a plant father, namjoon is equivalent to avan jogia on victorious, oh look i threw in tiktok references, takes place in Italy, unrealistic fashion week rip, yoongi is enby because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VINTAGEASTERISM/pseuds/VINTAGEASTERISM
Summary: "What you wear is how you present yourself to the world, especially today, when human contacts are so quick. Fashion is instant language."—Miuccia Prada
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Male Character(s), Kim Chungha/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Rumors (Kinda Hate The Way It Sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> "I hope you realize that every day is a fresh start for you. That every sunrise is a new chapter in your life waiting to be written."  
> ― Juansen Dizon, Confessions of a Wallflower

Her anxiety was peaking its limit once she sat down and pulled out a notebook along with a pen as she looked around patiently while waiting for the Professor to start the class. Tapping her pen against her notebook as she huffs, tucking her flyaways behind her ear when a tall, tan man walks inside while he pushes his hair back, closing the door silently. He was downright gorgeous and left every student in awe.

His tall physique was covered with black jeans that had his white shirt tucked into it with his denim jacket covering his arms. Jihye noticed that his pants were being held up by a checkered belt, showing off his tiny waist. He sets his to-go paper cup of coffee onto the teacher's desk as he looks at the classroom that was filled with students while he smiled gently.

"Hello everyone, I'm your Professor for Photography. Today, we're just gonna get familiar with each other, but before that, I would like you all to write whatever I write down on the board. In case you are stuck on something or if something happened and you need to get in contact with me," He announces as he shrugs off his jacket, showing off his tattooed arms and it wasn't until he took the jacket off and grabbed the dry erase marker that they noticed that his knuckles were also tattooed. His arm flexed as he wrote down the 11- digit number on the board along with  _ godofwarmikos@gmail.com _ onto the board, "I apologize for the email address, my dad actually made my email for me when I was a kid..."

It's totally fine, don't worry about it. Jihye thought to her when she saw him smile bashfully as he closed the marker and set it back down before leaning against his desk. Everyone in the classroom was either taking a photo of the board, typing it into their phones, or like Jihye, scribbling it onto paper. The student looked up at him looking out the window with a blissful expression on his face as he looked at the birds flying by the floor to ceiling windows.

"I'll introduce myself, I'm Ares Mikos. I was born and raised in Athens in Greece, I came to Italy just to have a change of scenery and I like to travel. Is there anything that you'd like to know about me before the rest of you introduce yourselves?" He greets as he looks at the abrupt hands that snapped up. He squints his eyes and points to the very young looking girl that was sitting next to Jihye.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks and Ares looks down with a soft laugh.

"No, I don't," he starts and points to Jihye who shyly raised her hand.

"If you could travel to one place in the world, where would it be?" Jihye stammered and Ares' eyes lit up as his smile grew wider slightly.

"That is a very good question, hands down either Newfoundland or the Caribbean. Might have to take some time off to go there in the summer or something. Alright, I'll answer three more so please make sure that the questions are something you're very curious about." He says and points to three more students.

"What's your sexuality?"

"How old are you?"

"How come you aren't a model?"

Honestly, Jihye kind of understood why someone asked him the last question, his body proportions were good enough to be a model. He could've been the sexiest man alive for the year of 2020 and many years to come. Thanks to their pointless curiosity, they learned that Ares is actually a twenty-three-year-old pansexual man who would much rather be the person taking the pictures and not the person getting photos taken of. After that, everyone introduced themselves until Jihye had to introduce herself.

"I'm Jihye Jeon, I was born in South Africa along with my brother and I actually came to Italy because my brother is a model and he's all I have basically." She says and the girl next that she learned was Samantha, tilts her head and asks who her brother was.

"I really don't feel comfortable with telling you who he is. He wouldn't out me if someone asked him, so I won't do that to him..." She apologized until she saw Ares raising his hand with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Would I have a chance with your brother?" He asks seriously before laughing gently, "I'm joking, what is a tale that you enjoy telling?"

"Um, probably Eros and Psyche. I have no idea why, but something about it just amazes me y'know?" She answers and he nods in agreement before clapping his hands and getting off his desk.

"Very interesting. I’m just gonna do a little intro to the class, even though you might already know since you decided to choose this class." Ares says as he pulls down the curtain for the projector and turns on the projector that was on a desk in front of it. The session went on like that until a man dressed elegantly waltzed inside with a container with him. He had a smile on his face as he strolls towards Ares with his heels clicking against the tile flooring.

"My, oh my this class is filled this year, Res. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I should stop by and bring you some food. I'm the best, I know." He says as he thrusts the container to Ares' protruding chest. The professor looks down and takes the container while mumbling, thank you.

"Everyone, this is my roommate, Jimin." He introduces and gestures to Jimin as he sets the container onto the desk that Jimin decided to sit on, with his legs crossed by the ankles.

"Oh goodness me, Res! I won't be home for a week for the fashion week." Jimin says dramatically and Jihye tilts her head until it clicked in her mind, that was Jimin Park. She's seen Jeongguk's interviews with him and they were the best of friends. She knew that Jimin had a roommate, but she had no clue that it would be him.

"I know, I said that I take care of your lover's bonsai trees. What did you bring me anyway?" Ares questions as he opens the container and sighs while Jimin snickers.

"Enoteca Pinchiorri? It's shit like this that makes my parents think we're dating." Ares jokes and shakes his head, closing the container as he runs his hand through his hair, "Like really, my favourite meal? Jimin, my mom is gonna think you're my sugar daddy or something. And Enoteca is in Florence, which is an hour and some change away, not in the neighbourhood."

"Well my dearest roommate that I love with all my heart, if that were the case, you'd be the sugar daddy, not me. You know I can't do the things that you do." Jimin chortles as he leans onto his hands as he looks back at Ares who rolled his eyes with a boyish grin on his face as he shuts off the projector.

"That concludes this session! To the people who didn't come with a notebook or with something to write in, I advise you to do so. Feel free to exchange numbers among each other just in case I don't answer my phone or get your messages. Okay, see you tomorrow and have a nice day!" Ares says with a slight wave before turning his attention to Jimin as he slips his jacket back on and picks up his empty to-go paper cup and throws it into the recycling bin as he silently talks to Jimin with an expression that whatever Jimin was telling him was completely asinine.

"That's actually a good idea, how about we just make a group chat and add everyone and Professor Mikos in it?" Samantha suggests and all the students move to the back of the classroom and exchange numbers before Samantha creates a group chat and tells everyone to text their name, making Ares' phone blow up.

"I swear you are an Aonaran, why won't you just go to one, Ares? I'm only asking if you could go to Milan with me and my precious bonsai for the fashion week. The most that they will do is ask for you to sign a contract with them and then you become a model." Jimin complains while Ares turns his sound off and reaches to grab his container, but Jimin snatched it before he could. "Just this one time and then I won't ask you for anything else."

"I'm not going, gimme the food back." Ares lets out a blandish sigh as he holds his hand out, waiting for Jimin to give it back.

"Look, I know that you're on this Hermit phase or whatever, but you gotta get out of the house more. And I know you're stressing, and didn't you say that you've wanted to go to Milan for the longest but didn't have time to? Just use this as your chance to do it. I swear Andreo and Gabino will understand." Jimin pleads as the students start flooding out of the room. Jihye, not wanting to forget anything, took her time while shoving her notebook and pens into the bag that Jeongguk gave her for her birthday.

"Fine, I'll think about it. You know that I'm the only one teaching Photography that actually knows what they are doing. Just give me until the weekend to see what I can do." Ares bargains and Jimin smiles giddily, giving his roommate his container meal gaily as he schooces off the desk and sees Jihye there, about to head out of the classroom.

"Hey, you look familiar..." Jimin trails off and snaps his fingers after being so deep in thought. "You're Jeon’s sister! He's told me about your love for writing and how good of a photographer you are. You are really, pretty like he said. Hopefully I'll catch you at the Fashion Week then."

"I don't know, I work those days, and it's gonna be busy since I work in Milan." Jihye responds awkwardly as she scrunches her nose slightly as she tucks her hair behind her ear yet again.

"You work in Milan, but go to school in Rome. How?"

"I just do, and the best reviews were from here. I trust their judgments if the reviews were that good. A 3-hour train ride isn't much for me seeing as my brother always takes me to his events, like the one in New York, we'll be there and then we're going to Milan so I can work and he does his stuff." Jihye shrugs and Ares nods.

"Well, I won't keep you for long. Have a great day, Jihye. You got a long journey ahead of you." He says with a smile as Jihye nods and heads out, waving to her professor before dashing outside and heading to the train station to go to Milan. A few minutes went by and Jihye was on the train, headed to Milan, so she can listen to her brother, Jeongguk complain about not having a boyfriend because he's too busy to have one and how demanding his job is, but won't drop it because he likes the checks he receives from posing in front of a camera.

When she finally makes it to Milan, she starts her walking journey to houses her brother insisted on staying in, which wasn't far. Probably about a fifteen minute walk to get there, so obviously, she didn't mind the walk as she had her earbuds in her ears, playing music as she started to walk to a pastry shop that was still open, buying something to snack on as she walked since she only had an abnormally large breakfast that morning. Jihye nibbled on her snack as she made it to the house, she pushed the keypad code and stepped inside after twisting the knob. When she steps inside, she froze when she sees Jeongguk in lingerie and stilettos with a man sitting on the large couch.

"Jesus Jeongguk! What the hell?" Jihye exclaims, causing her brother to jump and attempt to cover himself with an intense blush on his cheeks. The man that was sitting on the couch shook his head and gestured to Jeongguk to keep going with what he was doing.

"That is my sister, Estaban! I'm not doing that in front of her, are you crazy?" Jeongguk squeaks and the Estaban guy rolls his eyes before stating how much of a waste of time this was in broken english. Jihye gags and runs to her room and tries to erase the image of her brother out of her head and mind. She goes onto her phone and is met with a message from Ares.

"Hope everyone got home safely. There's no class this tomorrow so enjoy your 4-day weekend everyone!" She reads over Ares' message and smiles goofily as her brother quickly barges in, wearing his pajamas instead of the lingerie from before.

"My baby! I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Jeongguk cried dramatically and hugged Jihye tightly, squishing her face against his chest. He was pretending to cry and was pleading for her forgiveness. Jihye rolls her eyes and pinches her brother's nipple, making him wince at the pain as he pulls away from her, rubbing his nipple tenderly as he had a look of betrayal on his face.

"Wow okay, asshole. How was your day at that school in Rome?" He grumbled with a frown on his face.

"It was actually pretty fun. The Professor is actually your type. And his roommate is Jimin, which is cool." Jihye says and Jeongguk lets out a snobbish snort and flips his imaginary hair.

"How cute are you! I can't date, not with the type of schedule I have." Jeongguk coos as he squishes her cheeks with his hands, making her whine and swat at his hands. Jihye was the youngest sibling that Jeongguk has by just 3 years. He was only 18 when he decided to become a model to provide for them and to get them the life that they deserved after their parents and eldest brother died. And truth be told, he never wanted to become a model, he always wanted to be a dancer, but he wasn't getting anywhere with it so he went straight to modeling. And it didn't take much for modeling agencies to find him and beg him to sign with them.

"Well, you two can become friends then. He isn't even that much older than you. He's probably like a year or two older than you." Jihye shrugs before plopping onto her bed and snags her laptop from her bedside table and starts to type in her notes that she took from her session. She genuinely enjoyed that class, and the Ares just made that even more enjoyable.

"Really? How the hell did he even manage to become a Professor at such a young age?" Jeongguk asks and Jihye shrugs wordlessly yet again, making his eye twitch slightly. Jeongguk is very sociable and likes conversation, while Jihye could only handle so much talking without ultimately reducing herself to wordless shrugs to spark her brother's curiosity. In their lines of work, Jeongguk being the first South African gay model, and Jihye being a barista at Orsonero Coffee in Milan, they have to talk and socialize.

"...Wait, you said that Jimin is his roommate? Minnie never told me that he had a roommate." Jeongguk states in shock and Jihye snickers.

"Maybe because he doesn't want you gay panicking over him. Or stealing him, either one would probably work." Jihye jokes and Jeongguk rolls his eyes before laying on Jihye's bed and resting his head on her shoulder. She glances to her brother to see a soft look on his face with his long locks dangling over his face with his baggy white shirt exposing his collarbone as his grey and black checkered pajama pants as he softly told her about his day and pauses slightly when he sees that Jihye accidentally typed what he's saying.

"So, you're sleeping here then?" Jihye questions and Jeongguk just nods against her shoulder, making her smile gently as she closes her laptop, and setting it back onto her bedside table and puts her phone on the charger. She puts them under the duvet as Jeongguk clung onto her, his leg immediately going over her legs and dozes off while Jihye strokes his hair gently before she dozed off as well.

Morning came by quickly, well not really. Jihye woke up early to hear pans sizzling and Jeongguk's loud hums transitioned to softly singing to a random Harry Styles song. She groans tiredly before throwing the duvet off of her and puts her feet onto the cold tile, making her shiver as she runs her hand through her hair stretches before going to her closet to pick out some clothes to wear to start her day. After slight mental disagreements with her hand, she settles with mom jeans and a vertically striped shirt with her favourite brown cotton jacket and to finish it off, her All-Stars that were slightly battered.

She raised her arm and grimaces at the strong smell of sweat, deciding to shower first and then do her usual routine, which wasn't much. She gathers the clothes that she chose and heads to her bathroom and takes a shower. The warm water felt good on her honey skin, trickling down her bare back as she grabs her body sponge and drizzles her honeysuckle scented shower gel onto it before fondling with the sponge, making sure every part of the sponge had the shower gel washing the stench away. She ends her shower with her braiding her thick, red hair into Dutch braids, sealing the ends with rubber bands. She dries off and puts on her clothes, looking at herself in the large mirror without a proud look on her face as she tucks in her shirt and shoves her hands into the jacket pockets.

"This is straight up, one hundred percent cold. Ain't nobody out here doing it like this... yeah, I like it." She nods before stepping out of her bathroom and turning everything off. She skips out of the bathroom and grabs her small backpack along with her phone and headphones before sprinting down the stairs, screeching the lyrics that Jeongguk was singing beautifully, making him scream and jump harshly. His eyes were wide as his hands shook while Jihye was cackling, clutching her stomach as tears welled up in her eyes from laughing too hard.

"So mean to me. What have I ever done to you?" Jeongguk pouts and crosses his arms as he reluctantly passes Jihye her plate of breakfast.

"Nothing, I love you Ggukie." She cooed and hugged him tightly. Jeongguk grunts and tries to squirm out of her grasp, accidentally hitting her forehead with his temple. They both hisses and clutched the areas that were injured. "Why did you do that? Jeez, someone would've thought you were seizing, dummy."

"Because I want out." Jeongguk whined and she gasped dramatically.

"You can't be out!"

"I am out."

"No, you're not."

"I am out."

"No, because I'm gonna be out. Literally." Jihye sassed and snapped her fingers before digging into her breakfast, making Jeongguk look at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He questions.

"To Florence. And then to work. You know I don't like staying at home for too long."

"My apologies, my precious. I must be taking up your leisure time, oh dear." Jeongguk jokes and pinches his nose bridge as he shakes his head, feigning disappointment.

"It's okay, my love. I will be gone in a few minutes, I shall inform you of my departure and send a messenger to tell you that I have arrived at my destination." Jihye responds, her accent becoming more prominent as she leaves an obnoxious kiss on his cheek before exclaiming a 'farewell, my love!' before leaving the house. She speed walks to the train station and steps onto the train, plopping down onto the seat, stuffing her ears with her earbuds and plays Cashmere Cat as she looks at the scenery change for a little over an hour before arriving in Florence. Jihye steps off the train and happily texts her brother that she made it to Florence to which he responds, "bring me home a hot guy".

When she leaves the train station, she bumps into a hard shoulder, wincing at the pain and scratching it gently.

"Oh shit, are you alright?" She hears and immediately the pain she felt on the side of her head was gone when she sees Ares standing there with a paper bag in his other hand. His eyes went slightly wide while Jihye's jaw dropped slightly.

"Jeon?" He asked in shock.

"H-hey, Professor Mikos..." Jihye stuttered as he leans down and grips her bicep firmly, helping her get her footing. It wasn't until now that she realized that Ares looked like he was dressed comfortably in his grey joggers, tie dye hoodie with his hair in a messy bun. If he was gorgeous yesterday, he was definitely a very lethal man in any other types of clothing overall. His hand tattoos were more noticeable now that she sees his knuckles up close. 

"You can call me Ares, Jihye. Make me feel old during the class sessions, not outside of that." He chuckles lightly and Jihye rolls her eyes before she mutters that she's good now, making Ares release his grip on her arm.

"So, what are you doing in Florence at 7 in the morning, Ares?"

"I live here? I decided to give myself a little cheat day and watch the sunrise then I go to different art stores here to see if there's anything I like there." Ares explained and Jihye nodded, feeling slightly better knowing that someone does the exact same thing that she does on a Friday.

"What is it? Your birthday?" Jihye jokes when she notices the clear panel in the bag and sees a slice of cake inside.

"Nah, my birthday is in November, and like I said-- it's my cheat day. I gotta treat myself sometimes after dealing with students flirting with me and constantly working out and maintaining a healthy routine." He says lightheartedly and Jihye scrunches her nose slightly.

"Sagittarius?"

"Close, Scorpio." Ares laughed lightly and Jihye giggled quietly. Yup, definitely her brother's type. She was probably way too invested in setting Ares and Jeongguk up, but at this point, she could honestly care less. "Where are you headed to?"

"Uh, nowhere actually... I usually just walk around and wait until a place opens." Jihye shrugs and Ares snorts, running his hand over his face.

"How about this," he starts and flicks his wrist slightly, "I'm here and you're here, so why don't we just hang out together before the stores open? After that, I go back to my house and you just continue to roam."

"That, actually doesn't sound so bad. Where do you usually watch the sunrise?" Jihye asks and looks around a lone street in Florence while Ares just shakes his head slightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the direction he was going.

"At Parco delle Cascine."

"Holy shit I heard that it's beautiful there. Is it really true?" Jihye asked, bouncing slightly as she started to get all excited. Ares chuckles as he looks down at Jihye and just hums in response.

"That's for you to interpret." He responded and after that, they walked in silence.

  
  


"You did not! I call bullshit." Jihye cackles while Ares was laughing wholeheartedly.

"I did! How is that hard to believe?" He asks in surprise when Jihye pushes him slightly. While watching the sunrise, Ares and Jihye were telling stories of either their childhood or stories that were out of the ordinary.

"You seem level-headed, I refuse to believe that you went drunk truck surfing. That's dangerous, Ares!" She scolds and he snorts and glances at her.

"I swear you're another Jimin."

"Well, for consolation, I walked into the house last night to see my brother doing something with this guy named Estaban... I honestly can't forget it no matter how hard I try, man. Shit is stuck with me..." She trails off and Ares snickers before bursting into hysterical laughter, tears fall from his eyes as he clutches his stomach and Jihye pushes him again as she laughs lightly. Before Ares told his story, Jihye told Ares about when she made it home from Rome. To say that Ares could not keep his laughter in was an understatement.

"I was gonna ask you this yesterday, but it seemed a little too personal. But what does your tattoos mean?" She asks after Ares' laughter died down suddenly.

"Which ones?" His head tilts slightly as he looks up at the yellows and blues blending together as the clouds gilded slowly.

"Any one that you'd feel comfortable with telling me about." Jihye responds and Ares hums before slipping his hoodie off, revealing his sleeveless Nirvana shirt and points to the man in gladiator attire while he was looking at the weapon in his hand.

"That is Ares, Greek God of War because obviously my name is Ares. And my mom said that there were a lot of sacrifices that were made when she was pregnant with me. And his followers would sacrifice people, and sometimes dogs to Ares. So, I got that tattooed when I was... nineteen, going on twenty." He rambled as he gave Jihye a better look at his beautifully healed and aged tattoo.

"What's this one?" Jihye asks as she points to a statue-like man with a woman elegantly standing by his side.

"That is Zeus and Hera. Ares, the Greek God is their son, so I thought why not? What's the worst that's gonna happen, y'know?" He replies and then he looks at his phone that was in between him and Jihye, seeing a message from Jimin asking him where he was.

"Looks like that's my cue to go. I'll see you around, Jeon." Ares says as he slips his hoodie back on and grabs his phone along with the empty bag that the cake was in then gives her one last smile before waving slightly and leaving her alone. She sat in the lush green grass as she looked up at the sky, thanking them for helping her make a friend, or something close to that.

After an hour of basically being deep in thought, Jihye got onto her feet and was off to the train station to go onto another one hour train ride to Milan to go to work. She opened her phone and saw that she gained a new follower. She raises an eyebrow and clicks on the notification banner and sees that the new follower on her Instagram was Ares. She was almost confused until she realized that they are in the group chat together and that they have a slot where they recommend followers that are in your contacts. She got onto the train as she went through his posts and realized that there was a photo of him and a woman with big grins on their faces as she pulled on his cheek while he was doing the same to her. The caption was in a different language so she hit 'see translation,' and it translated it to: "Happy birthday mom."

She smiles fondly as she started going through his posts yet again and stumbled onto a topless photo of Ares. His eight-pack was defined with tattoos on his side. His arms were bulging and veiny as he stood casually against the wall.

"Holy shit... Gguk would like him." Jihye says to herself as she turns her phone off and looks out the window, thinking back to the slowly building friendship between her and her Professor. She was giddy to know that she didn't have to depend on him as a Professor, but also as a friend. Her mind goes to how Ares and Jeongguk would be like if they were ever together. Knowing Jeongguk, he's either gonna try to get Ares to take photos of him or take photos with him. Don't blame him though, her Professor could've been a model in the past because his proportions were perfect.

After an hour, she gets off the train and skips happily to Orsonero Coffee while greeting everyone she skipped past. Jihye felt her oxygen leave her throat when she saw a very close employee to her wiping the counter. They were so alluring with their blonde hair tied back in a tiny bun. That person was no other than Yoongi Min. Yoongi is an Italian- born, and they really don't like being tied to a specific gender so they came out as nonbinary just a year ago. When she spots Yoongi, she was with their favourite song, All the Stars. She pushes the door open, causing Yoongi to lift their head.

"Hey, Jihye." Yoongi greets and she smiles at them and returns the greeting. Jihye clocks in for work after going to the locker area and thrusts her bag and phone inside. She goes into the front and starts to help Yoongi prepare to open up the shop.

"Ready to deal with annoying people, kid?" She asks as she stands next to Yoongi, who grew flustered at the nickname and nods slowly, turning their attention to the register to count the money. Jihye smiles and just as she was gonna officially open the shop for the day, she realized that they didn't set up the tables outside and do the specials. She chokes out a scream, startling Yoongi and runs to where the tables and chairs were, setting them up outside with the help of Yoongi. It took everything in her to not hug them and shove them into her pocket, the look of concentration on Yoongi's face when they were using their stellar calligraphy skills to write the specials for the day.

"You gotta stop screaming like that when you forget something. My heart can't take that." Yoongi laughs lightly while Jihye chokes and stammers out a "yeah sure, whatever" then opens up the shop. She gets behind the counter and prepares herself for the hell that will be unleashed upon her and Yoongi for eight hours.

"I don't understand why she was so angry. We literally said if she gave us a gosh darn second, we'd give her the stankin' change. Know what? I just might quit." Jihye complained while Yoongi stared at her fondly. They could listen to her talk with her mixed accent all day, she could talk about the changes in gouache paint drying and Yoongi would be so whipped and say "really? Wow that magnificent! Please bear my children..."

"Oh hey, Yoongi. I started that Photography class and my Professor there is my brother's type, how do I set them up?" Jihye asks after they sit in silence. Jihye was wafting Yoongi's freshly brewed beverage while Jihye munched on her muffin.

"Well, he's a model right? Why not invite your Professor to see him do his modeling thing. Either one of them is gonna bewitched by their beauty anyway." Yoongi suggested and her eyes went wide.

"Yoonie, you're a fucking genius! That's it! I invite Ares to Milan to watch my brother on the runway!" She exclaims and leans across the table and gives them an obnoxiously loud kiss on their cheek. They blush shyly as a tiny smile was etched on their face as Jihye shot up and dashed to the lockers to get her phone. She opens Instagram and texts Ares.

"You're going to Milan Fashion Week?" Suddenly the small 'seen' was on her screen that was followed with the three dots, signaling her that he is texting her back.

"I am. Why?" He answered and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that he didn't tell her when they were hanging out that exact same morning. The utmost audacity of some people. Pitiful.

"Okay good, I want you to be my plus one! We can go as friends!" She replies, excitedly waiting for him to respond.

"Sounds good, I'll put on my best fit then."

Jihye rolls her eyes before she cuts their conversation short before turning her attention to Yoongi, startling them yet again. They jumped slightly and looked at her with wide eyes. It was so endearing at how adorable Yoongi was, Jihye has mentioned many times that they have slight resemblance to a cute little kitten.

Yoongi took offense to that, of course.

That was until Jihye started calling them 'kitten,' 'yoonie,' 'kid,' and 'baby yoon'. Yoongi just accepted that they are similar to kittens. She was determined for Yoongi to accept that, and when they did, she yelled loudly and hugged them tightly and lifted their feet off the ground. Yoongi desperately wiggled their feet with much panic until Jihye set them down onto the ground, where they liked being. The two were very fond of each other, they could curse when they dropped a muffin and the other would want to lay kisses all over their faces and shocking enough, Yoongi would have to kiss a lot.

"Well, Baby Yoon," Jihye starts when they have a very short, brief moment of silence, "Are you going over to mine, or am I going to yours?"

"We can go to yours. My place is a little messy, I stayed up all night making a song..." Yoongi trails off and Jihye nods. She knew that they really don't like having Jihye or anyone over to their place if it was messy, or else they would pour out apologies for the mess.

"I'm just warning ya, Jeongguk was doing some weird shit last night, so I wouldn't be surprised if he does it again." Jihye warned, thinking about when she got home from her class in Rome. Her phone dings and she looks at it to see that it was the group chat with Ares in it.

"I cannot stress this enough, do not privately text me unless it has to with the class. If you're gonna be late, privately text it. Don't text me because you are lonely and need TLC. I'm not your fling, I'm your Professor. And don't forget your notebooks for Monday If you’re not good with retaining information," Ares sent then followed it with "have a great weekend."

She squinted her eyes when she saw that another group chat was made, without Ares and suddenly, Jamais started spamming the chat, trying to figure out why Ares sent that.

"I might've sent him a topless pic..." Samantha reples and Jihye facepalms before saying, "not cool Sam."

"What happened?" Yoongi questions as they throw their trash away.

"One of my classmates basically sent the Professor a nude. He said that we can only private message him if it's for that class, like if they are gonna be late or if they won't be able to make it to class." Jihye explains and Yoongi grimaces.

"Gross. I feel for him. Must've been like, 'ah shit, here we go again'." Yoongi says and Jihye snorts, silently agreeing with them.

"Wait, then how did you message him in the first place?"

"On Instagram. He only said that for his phone number." Jihye answered as they closed the shop down and walked out, heading to Jihye's house.

"Do you think that it is a little too late to enroll for that class?" Yoongi asked suddenly and Jihye shrugs slightly.

"Shouldn't be."

"Cool, I might have to enroll for the class then, doesn't seem so bad if you are taking it and invited the Professor to your brother's fashion show." Yoongi shrugs and Jihye nods, nudging them slightly with a small smile on her face.

"You should! It'll be fun, imagine us doing our assignments together! Oh, and studying together-" Jihye cuts herself off with an excited squeal. She was over the moon at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Yoongi would enroll and could possibly be in that class with her.

They made it to Jihye and Jeongguk's house, Yoongi was eager to get inside while Jihye was reluctant. She hesitantly pushes the code and steps inside to see Jeongguk in his light blue jeans with his floral blouse opened and tucks into his jeans with chains on his neck as he runs his hand through Jimin's hair.

"What... the fuck." Jihye breathed out and the two turned their attention to Jihye and Yoongi.

"I love the look, Jihye." Jimin compliments and Jihye awkwardly nods before grabbing Yoongi's wrist and dragging them to her room. She frees Yoongi's wrist and slumps against her door while Yoongi silently plops onto her bean bag chair. Jihye couldn't stand that thing, she only kept it because Yoongi likes to sit in it and they really like the colour. The gentle yellow tone contrasted with Yoongi's dark clothes, but at the same time, complimented their dark clothes.

"At least it wasn't Estaban..." Yoongi jokes and Jihye groans loudly.

"Man, fuck Estaban. Waste moi time sì sì, ugh!" Jihye grumbles, mocking Estaban's broken English. "We are in Italy, we can speak freakin' Italian, unless you want me to talk to you in Zulu... fuckin' isiwula."

Yoongi puts a hand over their mouth and snickers at her annoyance. It was rare to see Jihye so annoyed that when she is, it's highly entertaining. Yet, there was no denying that Jihye mixing three languages together was probably the sexiest thing that Yoongi has seen and heard from her. Yoongi could guarantee that if Jihye saw that Estaban guy again, she'd bestow hell upon him.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot that Namjoon is waiting for me at home! I'll see you in New York, Darling." Jimin rushed out loudly, catching both teens' attention. Jeongguk waves at Jimin until the door closes, muttering 'asshole, keep your roommate a secret until I bring it up.'

Jimin was down the street in the matter of seconds due to him sprinting down to his roommate's car and running while Ares was leaning against the driver's door, dressed comfortably with his phone in his hand as he checked his emails and text messages. The model made it to Ares' passenger side door and got in while Ares took his time as he read over the email that the Head of the Department, Andreo Russolini sent him, trying to decipher what the hell he was saying. Despite him being a teacher, he struggles with Italian just a bit. Italian is one of the languages spoken in Greece, but he rarely spoke it, his family only understood English and Greek, so those were the languages that he spoke fluently. Ares knew enough Italian to barely get by while Jimin was fluent due to him being born in Italy.

"Come on, Ares," Jimin whines when Ares finally put his phone away with a light shake of his head, "My bonsai lover is probably at home and all alone!"

"Jimin, it takes an hour to get there, please shut the hell up." Ares sighs as he closes his door, then starts driving to their home in Florence, where Namjoon, Jimin's English bonsai lover was. He yawned tiredly as he ran his hand over his face whilst driving one-handed, ignoring Jimin's stares.

"I still don't get why you won't model," Jimin starts and Ares rolls his eyes, mumbling incoherently, "you have the looks dammit, why won't you use them?"

"Because I don't want to. It may pay very well, but it's definitely not something that I can see myself passionately doing. Hell even teaching isn't something that I wanna do, it's just something that's helping me get by." Ares explains and Jimin squints his eyes before leaning his body to him, glancing up and down before nodding slowly, "I'd do it for fun, probably... but I wouldn't be able to do it as a career."

"Your Italian is improving. It sounds pretty coming from you." Jimin praises and Ares scoffs as he rests his arm against his armrest on his door with his available hand adjusting slightly on the steering wheel. His hazel eyes were trained on the road as ARASHI played on the radio. "Like, your Greek accent just blends perfectly with the Italian, if I wasn't dating Namjoon already, my legs would've been wide open by now. You could read those Stephen King books that you like so much, and you'd have men, women, and lined up."

"And this is where I ignore you."

"You're only doing that because you don't wanna hear the truth." Jimin states and Ares rolls his eyes as they drive in silence with the music playing until they make it to their home in Florence.

When Ares pulled into the driveway, he noticed Namjoon was walking outside with a small grin on his face with scissors in his hand. Jimin screams, starling Ares as he leaps out the car and runs to his bosai lover and snatching the scissors from him. "You aren't supposed to do that!"

"Well, Ares is working a lot lately and I feel bad that he has to spend time with my bonsai trees when I'm fully capable of doing it. Speaking of that, where's Ares?" Namjoon questions as he looks around. Ares gets out of his car after turning it off with a yawn, making Namjoon gesture to Ares' exhausted expression. "See? It makes me feel guilty."

"And why did Ares drive you to see Gguk when you have your license? He looks like he's gonna pass out..." Namjoon scolds when Ares sluggishly walks towards them.

"Because knowing Jimin, he'd be over at his friend's house all night when he promised you that he'd be home. Now I gotta read over this email from Andreo, wish me luck." Ares chuckles as he pats Namjoon's shoulder and steps inside the commodious house. It was very modern with white tiling with a large section of brown in the middle of the first floor with ceiling to floor windows giving them a beautiful view of Florence. He went up the white staircase to his office area. His desk was leaned against the wall as he had a small bookshelf along the railing with various books by some of his favourite authors, ranging from Stephen King, to John Green, to poetry collections by popular poets like Edgar Allan Poe and Emily Dickinson. He sits in his comfortable desk chair as he opens his laptop to properly read and reply to Andreo's email.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Dear PROFESSOR ARES MIKOS, _

_ With every new year, I would like to kindly inform you that romantic Student and Teacher relationships are not tolerated. I apologize for wasting your time to read this email, but there has been an overwhelming number of students that are telling other Professors such as Ms. Monet that they would happily commit very explicit acts with you if you ever gave them the time of day. Please make sure that no romantic relations between you or your students happen. _

_ Thank you for taking time to read this email and have a great weekend. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ ANDREO RUSSOLINI _

  
  
  
  
  


"Another one? I am tired of being the only man getting these emails..." Ares sighs in annoyance. He understands that he is attractive, but he doesn't understand why he had to be constantly reminded that he isn't allowed to be in romantic or sexual relationships with his students. In no way is he a narcissist, he just has enough self love to know that he is handsome and that he doesn't need validation from others to be attractive. "Guess I gotta reply to it, yet again."

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dear MR. ANDREO RUSSOLINI, _

_ I acknowledge that intimate relationships with students will not be tolerated. I also understand that there is an overwhelming amount of students stating very explicit fantasies about me. I sincerely apologize about the inappropriate actions from my students as well, I will bring it to their attention on Monday. _

_ Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Russolini. Have a great weekend as well. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ ARES MIKOS _

  
  
  
  


"And... send." Ares huffs as he goes through his other emails and goes through the lesson plans while grabbing his memo pad, scribbling down materials that he would have to buy for the lessons. After going through his list that he wrote down, he played Sabrina Claudio on his laptop as he went back down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. After a few minutes, he makes his tea and goes back to his office to email the other teachers in the Photography Department as he sipped on the hot cup of tea.

"Ares, honey," Jimin says gently. Ares hums in acknowledgment as he practically glares at his laptop as he reads over Aurora, Ms. Monet's email about bringing the Professors some pastries as he sips on the beverage, "It's getting late. Don't forget to go to bed."

"You and Joon are going to bed?" Ares asks as he sets his cup down as he glances at Jimin that was in his comfy pajamas that he, Ares, and Namjoon had. When he hears Jimin hum, he nods and bids him goodnight and that he'll go to bed in a few.

"Isn't Mr. Mikos on some diet? Surely it's because he doesn't want to be fat again." James Allan, another Professor, responds snarkily and Ares rolled his eyes.

"I don't diet, James. And I don't appreciate you slandering me about my healthy lifestyle." Ares replies and Aurora quickly diffused the situation before it escalated any further. He closes his eyes with a sigh, gently closing his laptop, silencing the music that played. He was exhausted from the emails about his students not keeping their nasty thoughts about him to themselves as well as childish responses from James. He stood up and down the warm liquid before taking it to the kitchen, washing it before going upstairs to his bedroom that was various shades of brown as he slipped his hoodie and shirt off in front of his open window. He tosses the top and his pullover into the empty bin for his dirty clothes and throws himself into his bed, groaning at the comfort before slipping under the duvet and falling into a very deep sleep.

Ares' weekend went by way too quickly for his liking. He was either at the gym, at home cooking and responding to emails and messages from the other Professors in his department, or he was in Bologna to meet up with Aurora at Cafe de la Paix, a cafe that they both enjoy. Monday rolled around and he decided to dress comfortably with his slightly baggy jeans with a floral top with his matching bracelet, his family has the exact same one, with range of rings on his fingers and changed his piercings to dangling earrings as he slipped on his belt and tightening it so the jeans wouldn't slip. He slips on his low top Coral and Floral Adidas after putting on socks and cuffing his jeans. Ares fastens his Ancient Greek patterned anklet onto his ankle as he looks at himself in the mirror, nodding in approval as he puts his hair in a messy bun after detangling his thick locks.

He walks out of his bedroom and goes to his office, grabbing his laptop and phone that he didn't remember putting on the charger. Ares assumed that it was either Joon or Jimin's doing, so he shrugs and grabs his memo pad, heading down the stairs and grabbing his keys. He walks out of their home and unlocks his car, then gets in. He puts his laptop, phone and memo pad in the Dior bag that Jimin bought for him that was in his backseat and starts the car, starting his journey to Rome. He taps his thumb against the steering wheel as he bobs his head to music playing from the radio as his eyes are trained on the road until the music goes soft and sees Jimin's name pop up on the screen on his radio. He pushes 'answer' and glances quickly at the radio then back to the road.

"Morning! Did you sleep?" Jimin greets and Ares smiles fondly.

"I did. I was out as soon as I got in bed. You really don't have to worry about me that much, Makarios does that enough." Ares laughs softly. Jimin giggles lightly and while Ares listens to the hectic and rushed sounds in the background.

"Off to New York?" Ares asked, already knowing that he is. Jimin had constantly reminded him and texted him that he'll be in New York for 2 weeks to give Ares a break from his obnoxious ass.

"Yup! I was gonna wake you up, but it looked like you hadn't slept in days, so I settled with taking a selfie with you sleeping so peacefully. It's on my Instagram, just so you know." Jimin says and then hangs up before Ares could get onto him about it. Every time Jimin had to leave for Fashion Week, he always managed to get a picture of him whenever he was either not expecting, or when he was asleep. Majority of the time when he wasn't expecting it, he'd be shirtless, at the gym, or both. He wanted to actually have a picture of him expecting a picture from Jimin whenever he has to leave to a Fashion out of the country.

In no time, Ares makes it to the campus in Rome. He turns his car off and gently grabs the bag, in fear that he'd ruin such an expensive bag. He cautiously slings it on his shoulder as he enters the building, greeting the Professors and thanking them when they complimented his choice of clothing. When he makes it to his classroom, he tilts his head to the side as he opens the door to be met with a new face and the students looking at his outfit closely.

"Oh, Professor Mikos, you got a new student!" Jihye exclaims excitedly as she clapped her hands frantically. Ares hums as he strolls to Yoongi and holds out his hand.

"I'm Ares Mikos, your Professor for Photography." Ares introduces himself and Yoongi nods, grasping his hand and they firmly shake hands.

"I'm Yoongi Min, I heard a lot of things about you." Yoongi responds and Ares raises an eyebrow before nodding to Jihye, which makes Yoongi nod.

"Hopefully everything Jihye has said about me was good. I'm glad you decided to enroll for this class. Is there a specific set of pronouns that you'd want me to use for you? Don't want you to be uncomfortable." Ares chuckles and they nod.

"They/them..." Yoongi stammers in shock. Yoongi felt so comfortable and secure as Ares smiles lightly at him and rests his hand on their shoulder. 

"You got it, Yoongi. Feel free to sit anywhere you're comfortable with." Ares smiles and gestures to the seats. Yoongi smiles back and sits down in the seat next to Jihye. "Alright now I didn't think that I'd have to bring this topic up, seeing as you all are old enough to understand that you shouldn't be vocal about very taboo topics such as teacher and student relationships. I could honestly care less if you find me attractive or have some type of fantasy about me, but saying it out loud around the people I work with is not appropriate.”

"W-what things?" Samantha asks and Ares glances at her as he sets his bag onto his desk.

"I'm not saying it and like I said, I don't mind if you have these fantasies about me, but do not say them in my workplace. It made not only my coworkers feel uncomfortable when they told me, but it made me uncomfortable as well just hearing it. Like really, the amount of complaints that were written about my students was enough for the Head of the Department to email me and inform me that teacher and student relationships aren't allowed. Please don't let this happen again, and the explicit messages that some of you have sent me as well... don't send them again. Those images have been deleted from my phone due to obvious reasons." Ares rambled sternly, giving a firm glance at Samantha before reaching in his bag and pulled out his laptop and swiftly muted his music when he heard the door open.

"I figured that you haven't eaten yet since James said he saw you come on campus not too long ago, so I bought you some breakfast." Aurora says as she pops her head in and waves a bag slightly before walking inside, revealing her outfit that matched Ares', except for the fact that her floral shirt was very flowy and was tied at the bottom. She gives him a side hug with a smile as he takes the bag graciously.

"I haven't actually. Thanks, Aurora."

"I don't know if it's just me, or you're looking very handsome today, Mr. Mikos." Aurora teased and Ares snorted with an eye roll.

"It's all in the eyes." He jokes.

"Or it's because you're really handsome today." Aurora shrugs while Ares leaned against his desk with his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. Aurora and Ares were the definition of friends that looked like they were dating. The two grew close after many complaints that they both got for their students saying overly sexual things about them. From then on, they've been the best of friends and bonded over their similar hobbies. They wore matching outfits on occasion and would sometimes carpool and publicly wrap their arms around each other while laughing at each other's jokes and light teasing. "And don't listen to James, he's just jealous that he doesn't have the really nice... physique that you have."

"Ya gettin a lil' handsy there, Monet. And I gotta say that you are beautiful as always." Ares says and dramatically fans his cheeks while she rolled her eyes. James steps into the classroom and crosses his arms. He looks at Ares' desk and scoffs.

"You're out of dress code, Mikos. Is this an every year thing? No wonder your students have the fantasies that they do, you're feeding them things for them to do so." James scolds and Ares looks down at his choice in clothing, raising an eyebrow at the other Professor.

"I'm not. You do know that the teacher dress code has been updated, don't you?" Ares questions as he turns to his breakfast and opens the bag and lifts the breakfast sandwich in his hands and takes a bite out of it, nodding as he munches on it.

"It's not updated, Mikos and you know that." James snaps and Ares mumbles something in Greek slowly, making Aurora snicker. "What was that?"

"I'm not going to fight with you, Mr. Allan. I don't care what fantasies they have as long they aren't open about it in my place of work." Ares responds before taking another bite as he turns to James.

"And you know you are only supposed to speak in either Italian or English."

"Oh, get off my fucking dick, James. I know the rules, and I will abide by them unless they are unnecessary. I don't even know why you decide to do this first thing in the morning anyway. Does it make you feel good? Do you really know how damn annoying and insufferable you really are, because you are so damn annoying I can't put it into words." Ares snaps, switching to Greek in midway, making everyone look at him in shock. The cool, level-headed Professor they met yesterday was a complete 180 degree from the annoyed and irritated this morning. Hell, even Aurora didn't see it coming, but she knew that when he gets mad that he spontaneously switches to his Mother language since he knows that no one will understand him. She rests her hands against Ares' chest before telling James to leave the room so Ares could cool off before he gives them instructions before the meeting among them later on. He, of course, says another snarky remark that pushed him over the edge.

"Slow down on the sandwich, or else it's gonna go to your stomach, fatass."

Ares swiftly moved from Aurora and laid a punch on James' cheek. He was snarling at him in his Mother language loudly as the other Professors stepped out of their classrooms to move separate Ares from James, who swore his life flashed before his eyes.

"Slow down on the sandwich, or else it's gonna go to your stomach, fatass." Ares mocked him angrily in Greek he glared at James who was taunting him, which made him jump out of the others grasp and pounce on him yet again. James grabs Ares' shirt and tore it open as the Professors pulled them apart again, taking James to the Nurse's Office to have his well deserved injuries treated while Aurora tried to calm Ares down as she looked in his bag to grab his phone, unlocking it and dialed his mom's number.

"Um, hi. I'm Aurora Monet, one of your son's coworkers and he might've fought one of the Professors in our department. I was wondering if you could calm him down enough for him to teach his class..." Aurora greets and she nods, handing the phone to Ares and gently leads him out of the room. She comes back and gives them an awkward smile.

"Sorry you all had to witness that, Mr. Mikos isn't like that so it's a shock to us as well that he did this. I swear to you he's one of the coolest people on the campus. I guess today is a bad day." Aurora says and Ares silently steps back into the classroom. His phone was in his hand, clenching it tightly.

"The class is gonna start after I cool off. I apologize for blowing up like that. That wasn’t cool at all." He announces and Yoongi shakes his head.

"You don't need to apologize, he should be the one apologizing. You seem like someone who won't act like that unless you're at your breaking point." Yoongi said and Ares gave them a gentle smile, completely the opposite of the mood he was in prior to that.

"And that was badass. I think I have a spare shirt kind of like that in my bag, I can give that to you so you don't have your body out like that, because I know that it's against the dress code." Aurora chimes in and Ares snorts, rolling his eyes as he nods.

"Yeah sure." Ares says and plops onto his chair, his head rolled back as he closes his eyes. "You have about 20 minutes to do what you want before I start the class. If I remember correctly, we're doing this icebreaker thing for this week and then an overwhelming amount of work next week."

"Really? Wow..." Jamais responds while Ares hums.

"Which is why I'm teaching bit-by-bit so it's not as overwhelming to you, but if anything is confusing you, then tell me and ask questions. It'd be pointless if I don't teach properly if that's what I'm getting paid to do." He responds as Aurora comes back into the classroom with her bag and her students. She digs in her bag and tosses the floral shirt. He catches it and spins the chair around so they don't see his chest, slipping out of his shirt and putting on the other shirt.

"Holy shit his pecs just flexed..." One of Aurora's students says in shock when Ares buttons up the shirt before turning the chair around to face the room filled with students.

"I see why Samantha said that she'd do that, he is hot."

"Okay okay, we know that Mr. Mikos is very attractive, but we are sharing his classroom today for icebreaker activities. Treat him like how you'd treat any other Professor here." Aurora announced while Ares nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll start first," Aurora starts, "I'm Aurora Monet, born and raised in Paris and I'm 24. I don't know how he does this with his class so I'll let him take it from here."

"Well, my class already knows me, so I'm Ares Mikos. I was born and raised in Greece, and I live with some friends. Now is there anything that you'd like to know about either Ms. Monet or I?" Ares introduces himself and points to Samantha with much reluctance.

"Are you two dating on the low?"

"I see why you're getting the complaints now." Aurora whispers as she leans towards Ares. He snickers and crosses his arms.

"We're not dating, Mr. Mikos and I are just best friends." Aurora says and points to one of her students.

"What are your thoughts on the LGBTQ Community?"

"Damn, that is a good question. Uh, I support anyone who falls into that community. It's honestly very sad that there are many close-minded people here when it comes to something as sensitive as someone's sexual or gender identity. Being apart of the community myself, I wish that more people would take this seriously and encourage people to embrace their sexuality and be who they want to be, whether it is transition from a man to woman or a woman to a man, or to not to be tied down by the male or female pronouns." Ares rambled and Aurora nods repeatedly and rests her hand on her shoulder.

"Very touching, you got the whole squad crying." Aurora says and Ares laughs lightly.

"Alright," He mumbles to himself and points to the person that saw his pectorals flex while he was changing his shirt.

"Um, which tattoo has the most significant meaning behind it?"

"I have a tattoo on my chest with uh, it's a baby's handprint with a name under it. It's a very touchy subject that I really don't wanna get into. But that is one that is the most significant to me." Ares stammers, pointing to the handprint that had 'Malantha' written around it with dark flowers surrounding it after pushing some of the shirt out the way to show a piece of the tattoo.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." They said and he nodded slowly before gesturing to Aurora to choose someone as he silently grabs the sandwich and munches on it till it is gone.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asks softly. He looks at her and gives her a weird look before nodding and responding with, "yeah, why wouldn't I?" She shrugs and picks Jamais.

"Do you believe that Astrology affects someone's mood and other aspects in their life?"

"I really don't, though I find it very fascinating." Aurora giggles and turns to Ares.

"I do and don’t. I would like to wholeheartedly believe it, but there are some things about it that I find very uh, odd? Nonetheless, I do believe in it." Ares rambled slightly as he cleared his throat and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What is your zodiac?"

"Not saying, the sexual complaints will skyrocket if I said." Ares jokes and Aurora cackles, leaning against Ares' desk. Samantha's jaw dropped and an inhuman noise left her throat, making the two Professors laugh harder. "Honestly if you actually did research on it, you'd probably figure it out."

"Okay okay," Aurora giggled out as her hand landed on Ares's thigh, "You're turn to introduce yourself."

"I'm Samantha, I'm 25 and I have an unhealthy crush on Professor Mikos." She introduces and Ares covers his eyes while Aurora snickers.

"So, I got the guys, and you got the women then?"

"This feels like an intervention. Samantha, please watch what you say... I'm literally begging at this point. I'm not trying to get fired because you keep saying things like that." Ares groans and Samantha nods with a light blush on her cheeks.

"It had to be said." Samantha says and sets his elbows on top of the desk as he rubs his hands against his face before his eyes went straight to her. Introductions went smoothly after that, time from either Ares or Aurora asked a question, few of them stammered in shock or awkwardness when they make contact with their professors looking intrigued.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, I hope my students brought a notebook because you probably have to write some of this down. If you can't keep up, text me once the session is over and I will send you the notes to you to write down when you get a notebook." Ares says as he stands up and grabs the dry erase marker. "Where did we leave off at, Demetra?"

"I have no clue."

"Pay attention, I’m not talking foe my health. Samantha, where did we leave off at?” Ares scolded lightly before Samantha jumped slightly.

"Orgies." She responds and Ares gives her a pointed stare. A handful of students snickered under their breath, going silent after he glanced at the snickering group.

"That is not correct, Samantha." Ares sighs as he rubs his temples. Jamais raises his hand and Ares points to him.

"The basics of Photography and the Rule of Thirds.” 

"Correct. And what can you tell me about the Rule of Thirds, Jihye?”

"It’s a guideline that applies to the visual process of composing visual images.” She states confidently and he nods as he scribbles that onto the board as he added more information to it. Minutes went by of Ares giving out information when a bandaged James came into the classroom, seething as he took steps towards Ares, but was stopped by Aurora.

"Don't do this, James."

He smirks as he taunts the latter, spewing racial slurs that left a bad taste in Ares’ mouth. His eye twitched as he closed the marker, gently setting it on the rack. Ares crosses his arms as slowly unbuttoned the shirt Aurora loaned to him.

"What are you doing?" Aurora squeaks.

"Not trying to mess up your shirt." Ares shrugs as he takes off the shirt before putting on his shirt that had far less buttons than Aurora. "You don't have to get in the middle of this, I'm not gonna do anything that I'd regret."

"Yeah listen to the little boy." James laughs as Aurora hesitantly steps away, giving Ares the chance to pounce on him, delivering repeatedly blows to his body. The students were yelling, "fight! Fight! Fight!" as James sent weak slaps to his face and started to scratch him. The Professors from earlier rushed in after hearing the commotion and their eyes went wide as they saw the blood and splits on Ares' knuckles. They all tried to pull Ares off of him and when they did, James scrambles to the door, weeping as he struggled to stand up.

"You psycho!" He screamed while Ares was shouting at him in his Native tongue, English and Italian, letting the students and every one hear why what he was saying.

"Don't get scared now. You wanna be a racist piece of shit, but you're be the victim when I beat the fuck out of you? You're pathetic!" Ares shouts as he manages to get out of the Professors grasp again and darts to James, giving him a harsh swing, knocking him unconscious. Aurora gasps as she runs to Ares and moves him away from James, so he couldn't do anything else to him. His breathing was ragged as his glare was set on the passed out man on the ground.

"You said something that you wouldn't regret!" Aurora exclaims.

"I don't regret it. His racist ass had it coming." Ares replies calmly and rolls his shoulders. "Class dismissed. Whatever you recorded, delete it. See you tomorrow, hopefully."

Ares gathered his things and silently walked out of the classroom, despite the fact that there was going to be a meeting for the Creative Writing Department. Fuck that, he was going home and sleep off his anger. And that was exactly what he did after getting in his car and driving back to Florence. When he made it home, he went inside, locking the door behind him and stripping down to his undergarment, collapsing onto his bed and falling into a deep slumber.

He woke up hours later to his phone ringing obnoxiously loud. Ares groans sleepily and answers the phone without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" He answers, his voice all husky and hoarse with his Greek accent becoming more prominent. He rolls onto his back as he rubs his face and sits up, shivering at the gust of cool wind hitting his back.

"Mama told me that you got into a fight today. The hell happened?" His brother says into the phone and Ares sighs, nodding his head.

"Yeah, probably gonna get fired or suspended. Fought the piece of shit twice and then I left and slept it off." Ares states and Makarios laughs loudly, the sounds oozing nothing but pride.

"Atta boy! Even though you could've fucked it out, I'm proud of you, baby bro. You should come back down to Athens. We miss you over here." He says and Ares smiles gently. Ares left Greece when he got his degree and was able to teach when he was 19. He watched teachers teach for a year before teaching a class of his own. But there was no doubt that he missed his family dearly, the meals he made for Jimin and Namjoon was what his mother cooked for him whenever he was there. He missed them being obnoxious and pestering him to get into a relationship because they wanted him to be happy and to have unconditional love.

"I'll be there in about a month and a half." Ares chuckles and Makarios cheers, shouting out the news, making their family cheer happily, saying that they'll see him then.

"Well eat, you said you went to sleep after getting home." Makarios ordered and Ares grunts and they both said their 'see you later's and hung up the phone. He tosses his phone next to him and slides out of bed, his feet touching the ground as his phone rang again. Ares sighed and looked at the Caller ID, only to see that it's Jimin. He answers and mutters out a greeting.

"So I hear from Jeongguk that you got into a fight. Twice." Jimin says and Ares hums.

"I did."

"Was it for a good reason?"

"Racist piece of shit needed to be put in his place. He's probably gonna pull the reverse racism shit because he got his ass handed to him I guess, I don’t care." Ares shrugs and Jimin hums, then the conversation went silent.

"If I wasn't dating Namjoon I would've slurped your soul right out of your-"

"Okay! I liked the silence better." Ares cut him off and put his hands over his ear after putting his phone on speaker. He grabs the phone and goes into his closet, grabbing his pajamas and throwing it onto his bed before heading down to the kitchen. He goes through the cabinets, gathering the dry ingredients that he needed, as well as a large clamp jar of penne for a very simple, Italian dish.

"What are you making? I hear you in the kitchen." Jimin asks and Ares grunts as he goes to their large fridge and the rest of what he needed.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We don't have a lot of food left, I'll go to that one store in Milan to get more groceries after I finish eating." Ares shrugs as he grabs the skillet from the hook above the sink and turns on the stove. He sets the skillet on top of the burning eye on the stove and leans against the center counter.

"Well, Namjoon did cook when you weren't here... well tried. And then I tried to cook too, so really.. if you moved out, Joon and I would be dead."

"Shocker..." Ares trails off sarcastically as he rolls his eyes, tossing the sausage into the skillet. He grabs a wooden spoon then breaks apart the meat as Jimin talks to Ares about what he did when he landed while the other just hums and asks little questions, letting Jimin know that he was listening. He throws in the other ingredients generously as his eyebrows pushed together, trying not to fuck up.

"Jimin, I love you, but shut up for a second." Ares says as he sprinkled the seasonings onto the meat, he diced up tomatoes and tossed some on the pan before pouring a small portion of white wine into the mixture and throwing in the penne after it started to bubble.

"Putting that wine in there might've been a bad idea." Ares mumbles to himself and sighs before giving Jimin his attention once again.

"Okay continue, Namjoon did what?" Ares asks as he gently stirred the pasta he threw together.

"Oh yeah! So, Namjoon..." Jimin rambles as the pasta ends up being done before he finishes his storytelling. Too lazy to get a plate to the pasta in, Ares just grabs a fork and sets the hot skillet onto the soapstone counter, eating the pasta like that. He nods as he cautiously scarfs down the pasta, not wanting to burn his mouth too bad. He could honestly care less that he had just finished cooking it, he was starving and needed to eat something before going to the grocery store because he knew that he's gonna be there for a while.

"And that's how Namjoon got banned from using the microwave." Jimin finished.

"That was really something. When you and Joon get home, I'll cook some Greek dishes." Ares says as he covered his mouth as he swallowed the last bit of the meal.

"Ooh! Never had that before. I trust your judgement." Jimin says as he claps his hands together.

"I'll call you later, I gotta put some clothes on then head to the supermarket." Ares says as he washed off everything he used.

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too."

With that, they both hung up, leaving Ares alone in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. He shrugs and heads back up to his room to throw on some clothes. By the time he slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed his shirt, he heard knocking on the door. He raises an eyebrow and heads down the stairs towards the front door. Without any hesitation, he opens the door to see Jihye and Yoongi standing there.

"Oh shit, you are ripped." Yoongi states and Ares steps to the side, letting them inside.

"The hell are you two doing here?" Ares asks slowly as he blinked in confusion.

"Well, we were gonna go to the store here and realized that we'd have no way of getting back to Milan so..."

"You want me to drop you off." Ares finished the sentence for Jihye and the two nodded, making him sigh and pull his shirt on, and grabbing his keys and shoves his phone into his pocket. He slips into some slides and gestures to his car.

"I gotta go grocery shopping anyway." Ares shrugs and steps out of his home, closing the door behind him. Jihye and Yoongi stepped away as Ares walked past them to get to his car. When he unlocked it, the two ran to the car, Yoongi getting into the backseat and Jihye sitting in the passenger seat. The oldest got into the car and started the car, Jorja Smith playing softly in the car as he reversed out the driveway and drove to Milan. Jihye and Yoongi looked at each other before they were looking back at Ares. 

“How did you know where I live?” Ares questions, breaking the silence. The two looked at each other before looking back at Ares.

“We didn’t. Jeongguk said that Jimin had a car so if we were tired, we could take a short train and go to that address and see if he could give us a ride.” Jihye explains and Ares hums, his eyebrows scrunching together.

“So, I’m guessing Jimin isn’t there?” Yoongi asks, their voice raising in pitch as they looked at Ares as they leaned forward slightly.

“Huh? Oh nah, he and his bonsai lover haven't been here since this morning. They are probably in New York right about now.” Ares snorts as he nods while he taps on the steering wheel lightly with his thumbs.

“What? You get a house to yourself,” Jihye gasps as she turns her body towards the Professor with wide eyes, “fuckin’ lucky. Apparently, I am too immature and reckless to stay home when Jeongguk has to go to his Fashion Weeks and shit, so I gotta go with him.”

“Well, maybe it’s because your brother is worried whenever he leaves you alone for a certain amount of time. My brother is like that too, even though I left Greece when I was 19 to work away from my family.” Ares shrugs and looks at Jihye when they make it to a red light. She went silent, taking in his every word with a slight nod, “Maybe ease him into it and not suddenly doing it like how I did. It’s been four years since I left and they are still pretty fuckin’ worried about me, which isn’t a surprise they’re family.”

“So, maybe like suggesting that he can go to New York first and then I follow with a later flight?” Jihye questions.

“I think maybe starting with something in Italy first before suddenly doing that. Try maybe being home alone while he is at work, and if you can hold up on your own just fine then keep that up until that Fashion Week.” Yoongi chimes in as Ares silently drives, listening to their conversation.

“Oh, makes sense. Genius idea, Professor and Yoonie.” Jihye says as she nudges Ares and ruffles Yoongi’s hair, ignoring the grunt they let out as they swat at her hand.

“Back to the Jimin thing, if he was here would he actually give us a ride to mine?” Jihye questions.

“Nah, I’m the only one with a license. He’d get me to do it. And if I’m too busy or too tired to do it, he’d make you spend the night and then I’d take you guys to the campus or some shit.” Ares snorts as he steals a glance from Jihye before looking at the road. He was nodding subtly to the music as Jihye and Yoongi filled the comforting silence with conversation.

“Let’s hope your brother won’t be too worried about you right now.”

“Yoon, come on now. He asked me to go grocery shopping.” She responds playfully, adding an eye roll before looking at them.

“Well how are we gonna explain that we got a ride from Jimin’s roommate who also just happens to be our Professor?” Yoongi asks.

“Don’t, just say Jimin’s roommate drove you here and he was on the phone throughout the whole thing.” Ares chimes in as the two were going back and forth. The pair went silent before agreeing and they went silent.

“But,”

“No buts, it’s asinine to think that any other excuse is gonna save you in this. I am Jimin’s roommate. I’m the only one here and even if I wasn’t, I would still have to drop you guys off because I’m the only one with a license and a car.” Ares cuts Jihye off and raises an eyebrow as he steals a quick glance, resting his wrist on the steering wheel to use subtle hand gestures. 

“So,” Jihye starts and Ares hums as he looks in the back seat through the mirror. 

“You and Ms. Monet?” 

“We’re not dating. We fuck on the low, but we’re best friends.” He responds and his phone dings and he raises his eyebrow and looks at his phone once they hit a red light.

“Well speak of the Devil and she shall appear.” He mumbles before he sends her a “I’m driving, give me a few minutes,” and starts driving once he sees the light turned green. 

“So do you like jazz?” Yoongi blurts out in a goofy voice, causing Ares to chuckle lightly while Jihye giggles, leaning onto them while they are red in the face.

“Yes, shall I interest you in some?” The tattooed man jokes as he was glancing in the rear view mirror. Jihye’s phone dings and she perks up, pulling out her phone and sees that Jeongguk sent her a message.

“Where are you?” The message says.

“On our way to the store.” She responds as she texted him. Not even a second went by and Jeongguk called her. She sighs and answers the phone as Ares glances in the rear view mirror, checking the two in the backseat.

“Yes, brother of mine?”

“Where are you? Are you at Jimin’s right now?” Jeongguk interrogates and Jihye wordlessly puts her phone on speaker.

“We’re on our way to the supermarket. We went to Jimin’s and we’re getting a ride there.” Jihye responds as she hears the hassle in the background. 

“Okay, keep me updated.”

“Wait, here this is Jimin’s friend.” Jihye says as she thrusts her phone to Ares. The professor gives her a pointed look as he looks back at the road.

“Hey, I live with Jimin.. and he’s in New York right now, but I’m taking them to the supermarket and then dropping them off.” Ares states whilst focusing on the road.

“Bro, chill. He’s not gonna do anything. He’s literally my professor.” Jihye groaned and silence flooded the moving vehicle. 

“That’s… your… oh, erm my apologies.” Jeongguk stammers. He was flustered as he stared at the mirror with wide eyes, while the stylists snickered under their breaths.

“It's fine, my brother and sisters are the exact same way even at my age.” Jeongguk felt a rush of relief flow through him until his stylist leaned over his shoulder.

“Are you single, by any chance?” She questions as Jihye bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Chungha! What the fuck?”

“What? He sounds hot as fuck, I have to shoot my shot.” Chungha states as she rolls her eyes.

“I am.” Ares responds with a light chuckle. 

“Oh, bet! Do you have Insta or what?” She exclaims.

“Yeah, I’ll just follow you and we can go from there.” He hums and Chungha squeals while Yoongi and Jihye look at each other, eyebrows horribly wiggling before glancing at Ares.

“I’ll wait for that then.” She says dreamily before going back to Jeongguk’s makeup.

“Anyways, dearest brother we’re at the market now. I’ll update you and Chu, I would like to have some ColourPop palettes,” Jihye says as she sends Chungha the 11- digit phone number.

“Huh? Why, oh… how many do you want? I will give you one of every palette.” Chungha says in confusion before she sees his number in Jihye’s message.

“I will send you the ones I want. Okay bye, love you!” She rushes out before hanging up.

“And so, our story begins,” Jihye sighs tiredly, huffing and she goes limp against Yoongi. Ares snorts while pulling into the parking lot, turning the car off as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Yeah yeah, you dork.” He says as they all get out of the car.

“Go and get what you need and I’ll go and get what I need. Cool? Alright cool.” Ares states as they all walk into the market.

“Ugh, men are weird, c’mon and let’s get our groceries.” Jihye huffs as she grabs Yoongi’s wrist and drags them into the supermarket, leaving Ares in the dust.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy !! 
> 
> i have been working on this story for about a year give or take... hopefully it not as bad as i think it is,,,, anyways share your thoughts with me in twitter @vkoongi !


End file.
